Harry Potter et l'Echiquier des Rédempteurs
by Ann Jedusor
Summary: La 4°année d'Harry Potter en compagnie d'un dragon déjanté très câlin envers les humains et particulièrement les bruns à lunettes. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Drago , qui avait d'autres projets ô combien intérêssants pour le Boy-Who-Lived...
1. Le Réveil de la Chimère

**Titre** :

Harry Potter ET L'ECHIQUIER DES REDEMPTEURS 

**Auteur(s)** : Ann Read & Ready

Résumé : Il y a bien longtemps , les dragons étaient réels. Ils étaient nés d'une sagesse et d'une magie des plus purs , crées par les dieux jumeaux Golbran et Halkjin. Ces derniers souhaitaient par dessus tout créer une race pure que nul ne pourrait souiller et qui serait bien au delà des limites du Bien et du Mal , bien supérieure à celle des Dieux où plutôt celles des

Elkarazs , créatures immortelles et possédant des pouvoirs dépassant ceux des mortels qui les assimilent à ces divinités sources du monde. Mais Laokeï , Elkaraz possédant le don particulier de rêver les mondes , les rendant réels , décida qu'il était temps pour les grands Ailés de ressurgir. Comment ces créatures supérieures à toutes autres ont-elles put se retrouver endormies au pied du Traonûr , arbre mystique ? Comment a-t-on put oublier les Dragons alors qu'ils étaient source de tout ?

Laokeï est bien décidé à refaire surgir des profondeurs ces entités que les mortels semblent vouloir oublier.

Seulement , c'est sans compter que le mage Voldemort à réussi à acquérir autant de pouvoirs que les Elkarazs , voulant les soumettre , les accusant de s'être dérobés aux humains alors qu'ils en avaient le plus besoin.

Mais la plus grande et ancienne des chimères , Bromatofiel , a choisi son double humain et le cherche sur la Terre , désormais lié à un mage aux pouvoirs presque aussi grands que les siens…

**Note de l'auteur** : Deux choses :

Premièrement : Je ne me fait pas d'argent avec cette histoire et les personnages d'Harry Potter et de la Chronique Insulaire qui appartiennent résolument et respectivement à Mme J.K. Rowling et Claire Panier-Alix.

Chapitre 1

_Les Elkarazs étaient certainement les entités les plus dépendantes aux hommes._

_Même si certains , tels que Beltham ou même Huralis niaient ce fait , plus qu'authentique ._

_Ces créatures étaient les premières à apparaître dans l'univers , destinées créer des mondes et à peupler le vide._

_Elles étaient immortelles._

_Mais l'immortalité devient lassante , amère , lorsque tout ce que l'on aime dépérit et se fane alors que notre destinée continue._

_Chez les divinités , l'oubli est l'équivalent de la mort chez les mortels._

_Il faut qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un vouant un culte à la divinité pour qu'elle ne sombre dans l'oubli et qu'elle se perpétue à l'infini._

_Plusieurs s'étaient laissées tomber dans l'oubli volontairement , trop écœurées par le destin cette solution semblant la plus envisageable._

_Lâcheté , auraient dit certains , mais c'était on ne peut plus faux car plus de divinités sombraient plus de nouvelles apparaissaient et enrichissait la terre._

**oOOo**

Harry fut jeté à terre par la poigne de fer de son oncle.

Il sentit un liquide au goût amer et métallique couler dans sa bouche tandis qu'il levait la tête douloureusement.

L'homme à la face violacée le regardait , l'air dégoûté.

« -Monstre ! Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur mon fils ! »

Harry essaya de se relever avec peine tandis que du sang coulait sur son visage et son cou.

Il se sentait comme si il allait cracher tripes et boyaux sur le sol froid de la buanderie.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais eut soudain un spasme qui le refit tomber à terre , inconscient.

L'homme fronça le nez comme si une tâche particulièrement tenace et écœurante s'étalait sous ses yeux.

La porte de la pièce se referma bruyamment et avec rage sur le garçon couvert de sang et ses lunettes cassées à quelques pas de lui.

**oOOo**

Bromatofiel ouvrit ses grandes améthystes brusquement , comme si un coup de feu avait retentit dans la nuit.

Il pouvait entendre le vent siffler dans les branches du Traonûr aux vertes feuilles.

Son corps ankylosé l'élançait douloureusement , des fourmillements le parcourant sur toute sa surface .

La chimère releva la tête , son long cou de cygne ondulait au gré du vent , les embruns de la mer glissèrent sur ses écailles noires et sa queue serpentine était paresseusement enroulée autour d'un rocher blanc.

Le Grand Ailé se redressa sur ses pattes arrière , cherchant les ondes d'énergie suffisant à sa transformation et , quelques secondes plus tard , on pouvait voir un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir profond encadrer un visage pâle.

Il plissa ses yeux violets , contrarié.

Depuis quand les Elkarazs choisissaient des Doubles **_humains _**pour les dragons.

On put voir le jeune garçon vêtu de vert se retourner dans un bruissement de tissu , écoutant un bruit inaudible pour des oreilles mortelles.

Il ressentait la douleur et la peur.

Le fluide liquide vital de son Double s'écoulait de plus en plus du corps fragile.

Et une autre odeur…

Celle…

Oui , celle de la magie…

Bromatofiel se rappelait très bien de la dernière fois où un humain l'avait aperçut , un magicien , plus précisément.

Un magicien du nom de Salazar Serpentard , dont il prenait l'apparence quand il voulait réduire sa taille.

Mais la , c'était de la magie instinctive générée par la peur et la souffrance.

Tout dans les courants de magie indiquaient que le sorcier transplanait.

Il transplanait ici… 


	2. L'Echiquier est en place

satya:-) humm... jai hate de voir la suite  
a+

« Ann : Et bien soit servie !

Ready : Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

greg83 : salut bon d abore je trouve le debut de ta fics vraiment tres interesente alors j ai vraiment hate de voire la suite en esperent que cela ne tourne pas en slash je suis desoler mais je ne peux pas lire se genre de fic aller bonne continuation et a la prochaine

« Ann : Je suis désolée , je ne peut vraiment rien de promettre pour le slash. Tout ce que je peut faire pour toi , c'est te prévenir le chapitre avant que le slash commence (si slash il y a)

Ready : On essayera de pas faire quelque chose qui se vois trop , ou peut-être même d'écrire un dérivé de la fic qui sois slash et d'écrire celle-ci sans le slash. Il faudra voir. Sinon , merci pour tes encouragements ! »

Miledia : kikou ! ben, avec un chapitre, je peux pas trop dire si j'aime ou j'aime pas, mais, ça à l'air interressant !

« Ann : NOUS sommes flattées , n'est-ce pas Ready ?

Ready : C'est sûr ! C'est sympa de nous encourager! Mais ne t'en fait pas , tu vas pouvoir bientôt donner un véritable avis sur cette fic ! »

Pouka : Bon alr g pa tt compri (àa vrai dire presk rien compri) ms c vachement bien raconté et ça a lair vachement intéressan. J'attend la suite av impatience pr voir de koi il va sagir + précisémen...

« Ready : Tu n'as rien compris ? C'est normal , tu apprendras (et comprendras) tout en même temps que notre pitit Harry qui seras bien perdu au milieu de tout ça ! lol

Ann : Ouais , même si c'est compliqué , ça viendras avec les explications de Bromatofiel (Le dragon qui dort sous l'arbre) à Harry (Tu sais , le type à la cicatrice bizarre ! lol ) »

Chapitre 2

_Laokeï posa sa plume avec délicatesse et survola son chapitre avec appréciation._

_Parfait_

_Le dieu rêveur s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction._

_Les pions étaient en place , le plateau de jeu , parfait. Il ne manquait plus que la touche finale._

_La porte s'ouvrit délicatement laissant un garçon blond pénétrer dans la salle des Stratégies._

_« Maître. » fit-il , s'avançant d'un pas fier « Maître , Beltham est ici… »_

_L'elfe qui venait d'entrer , car c'était bien un elfe , portait le nom de Jehor , fils d'Akhinos et de Portafas (Note de Ready : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de garder les vrais noms pour ces persos là , je les trouvaient particulièrement agréables à l'oreille , tout comme celui du dragon que j'ai affectionné dès la première lecture.)_

_Le scribe de Laokeï , l'Elkaraz rêveur de mondes._

_Il était à ses côtés depuis des millénaires , mais n'avait pris une ride depuis ses 15 ans , car les lois qui régissaient ce monde voulait que quiconque pénètre et resta dans un Guldorah , habitat où résidait un Elkaraz , garde à jamais l'âge qui lui était propre lors de son entrée dans la bâtisse consacrée._

_Laokeï eut un sourire en coin cynique et affecté._

_« Bien , sûr , j'aurai du me douter qu'elle essayerait de participer à cette partie d'échecs… » Il roula d'un geste négligent le parchemin et le frappa du seau Elkanien. « Que me vaux donc l'**honneur **de sa visite ? »_

_Jehor se permit d'esquisser l'ébauche d'un rictus tandis que son maître se levait dans un vol de tissus._

_« Elle a ouï dire que vous projetiez de vous mêler aux humains. »_

_Laokeï se figea , la mine amusée._

_« Voyez vous ça… Elle ne revient évidemment qu'au moment où mes actes l'intéresse le plus … » Sa main balaya un faux pli invisible et la table de travail disparu laissant place à un grand fauteuil carmin. « De toutes manières , c'est l'heure de mes rêves , dit lui de ne plus écouter les ragots de Haléa à l'avenir. »_

_Le blond étouffa un ricanement et s'inclina avec sarcasme et défiance devant son maître profondément amusé , puis se retourna dans un vol de capes et de robes , se dirigeant d'un pas hautain vers les soubassements du château._

_Le dieu rêveur se laissa alors tomber dans son trône avec fluidité._

_Il sentit peu à peu la douce chaleur réconfortante du sommeil l'envahir , calmant et approfondissant sa respiration._

_Laokeï entendit un cri rageur s'élever de l'entrée et sourit avant de tomber dans son monde de créations et d'améliorations infinies. _

Haléa : elkaraz muse. Elle est réputée pour être une grande colporteuse de ragots et rumeurs en tous genres.

**oOOo**

Albus Dumbledore laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps , sa robe bleue nuit claquant au vent.

Il fronça les sourcils , contrarié , le dragon n'était pas en vue.

« Toi ! » siffla avec rage une voix lointaine .

Le grand sorcier se retourna , particulièrement heureux d'avoir trouvé le dragon.

« Bromatofiel. Je te cherchait , justement. » fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux aussi faux et hypocrite que la gentillesse de la moustache postiche du célèbre Mabar Babrulai (NDR : C'est assez con , mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ).

Le garçon au cheveu noir fronça dédaigneusement le nez.

« Tu ne tromperas pas avec tes masque , sorcier » cracha-t-il.

Le visage calme de Dumbledore fondit pour laisser place à une contrariété plus qu'évidente.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé ! J'ai besoin d'une réponse , Déficient ! »

La chimère tiqua au surnom tant honnis et une haine sourde l'envahi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne POUVAIT pas être mon double ! MEME si JE voulais , TU ne seras JAMAIS digne de cet honneur ! »

Albus Dumbleodre sera la mâchoire , ses rides innombrables ressortant sur son visage avide de pouvoir.

« J'en trouverai un autre ! Tu es raté , Déficient ! Tu auras beau être le premier Grand Ailé , jamais tu ne sera digne des honneurs que Wilfredion t'as offert ! Jamais ! »

Le corps de Salazar Serpentard se raidit sous la colère plus que phénoménale du dragon , comment cet humain , ce vermisseau osait-il !

Il était peut-être 'raté' , mais il était digne de Wilfredoion , son premier maître , son protecteur et son meilleur ami !

Car pour être pourvu d'une , faille , il l'était !

Golbran et Haljin , les dieux jumeaux ambitieux , avaient décidé de créer la race parfaite , mais en voulant lui donner trop de sagesse et une capacité à grandir comme les humains , ils lui avaient donné une partie immature indélébile.

Le plus souvent , lorsque Bromatofiel était sans maître , il faisait preuve d'une sagesse surpassant celle de tout les dragons réunis. Mais , hélas , une fois son maître trouvé , le côté immature ressurgissait et lui donnait l'air d'un jeune garçon comme les autres.

Les moments les plus critiques arrivaient certes à faire resurgir sa raison , mais il était d'une moquerie et d'un sarcasme amusé déconcertant et habilement attachant .

Bref , cet homme , Albus Dumbledore , n'avait de cesse de lui demander chaque année depuis ses 20 ans si il était décidé coopérer et à le choisir comme double.

Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme des plus puissants du monde était d'une perfidie et d'une avidité de richesses à en couper le souffle…


	3. Akhéris Malefoy , prince déchu pour vous...

Lovejock : Waa, ça a l'air trop bien :) c'est vous qui avez inventé tout ce petit monde, j'ai pas trop compris (si c'était vous ou pas) ? En tout cas, je lirais la suite ;)

« Ann : Les noms et l'historique , ouais , c'est à nous ! Mais pour les dragons et les Elkarazs , pour les autres c'est comme ça ! Pour le truc , y'a jamais eut de double humain , c'est de l'auteur du livre (L'Echiquier d'Einär _Chronique Insulaire_ de Claire Panier-Alix).

Ready : SINON , c'est sympa les encouragements ! »

greg83 : et ben voila enfin comment je voit dumbeldore ces vrai quoi qui nous dit quil n est pas avide de pouvoire comme voldy hein non mais enfin super et j ai vraiment hate de lire la suite et puis si vous faite un slash prevenais moi a l avance merci et puis bonne continuation et a bientot pour la suite

« Ready : Voldy est pas avide de pouvoir , il est répugné par Dumby et par esprit de contradition , il fait l'inverse de ce que lui dit de faire Dumby !

Ann : Et puis c'est vrai quoi , il est mimi , Tomy , quand il était jeune ! rougis et regarde avec fascination ses chaussettes vertes à pois rouges

Ready : En attendant qu'Ann se remette de son choc psychologique , Voilà là suite beau gosse :P Et t'en fait pas pour le slash , on te préviendra avant ! »

satya : michant albus faut pas courrir aprés le pouvoir car sinon il vous hypnotise est vous rend avide lool!

quand va ton revoir harry je veut savoir si il est en vie moia!(concience :bien sur quil est en vie dit donc que cest ton perso préférer)(moia qui baisse les yeux )ok jadmets...

alors jai hate de voir la suite que les evenement se mettent en place et que laction commence cest super bien écris continuer comme ca JADORE

eh ...bah ...euh...

a+

;D

« Ann : Voilàààààààà ! Le retour d'Harry ! Avec en prime le journal de Dragounet Malefoy et les Déboires Amoureux d'un Dragon envers l'Ancêtre Malefoy !

Ready : J'adore ce cghapitre , il est trop marrant par rapport aux autres ! Merci pour la review mais enclenche le frein : notre ordi est pris de rougeurs au niveau des ascenseurs. »

FleurDelacour : Eh bien! BRAVO! serieux mm si c'est compliqué c'est vraiment génial! jms je n'aurais imaginé Dumbledore comme ca! mets nous vite la suite pour nous éclairer un peu plus! encore bravo j'adore

« Ann : Attends deux secondes… Tu es bien Fleur ? FleurDelacour125 ? LA FILLE QUI M'A LAISSE MA PREMIER REVIEW ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ready : Pendant qu'Ann s'excite On voit Ann entrain de sauter departout qui secout l'écran avant de se faire éjecter par Ready Bon , comme je disais , tu adore Drago ? Oh ! Le chapitre 3 a justement pour thème le Journal de Drago , Tu vas être servie ma vieille !

Ann qui revient à la charge : Fleur ! JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIME !

Ready Arrache Ann qui s'est scotché à l'écran : Couchée ! »

moumoune : coucou ! j'ai adorer ce chapitre ! mais je croi qui ya encore plein de chose a découvrir alors viteeeeeee la suiteeeee

« Ann : Bonjour Moumoune ! C'est vraiment sympa de laisser une review !

Ready Fout un coup de pied au cul d'Ann et l'éjecte de la scène: COUCHEE J'AI DIT ! Ah lala , ces auteuses ! Sinon , merci moumoune , et voici la suite ! »

Chapitre 3 : Akhéris Malefoy, prince déchu pour vous servir…

Encore les vacances…

Vacances fatidiques , ennuyeuses à mourir et d'une répétition inlassable effrayante…

Bordel , faites quelque chose !

Sauvez-moi !

Vous pouvez me faire TOUT , vous entendez , TOUT ce que vous voulez , mais ne me laissez pas mourir d'ennui !

C'est indigne de moi !

Indigne de mon nom !

Indigne de mon magnifique visage d'ange et de mes petits ongles parfaitement manucur… Hum… Enfin bref , C'est un crime de lèse-Malefoy !

Père lui-même est las.

Ce Potter cause de grands soucis à son 'maître'…

Pfff ! Moi , je pourrais m'en occuper en un coup de baguette , cette loque humaine !

Après tout , ne suis-je pas le Prince des Serpentards ? Le play-boy de Poudlard ? L'éphèbe incontestable et incontesté , idole de toutes les sorcières de l'Ecole et ses environs ? Et sûrement plus loin ?

Bref , si je vous parles en ce moment , ce n'est pas pour vous informer de choses que vous savez déjà et que vous approuvez vivement (Ce que j'espère pour vous , bien évidemment) , mais pour vous confier un secret.

Un TRES gros secret…

Alors , voilà , … je suis un dragon…

…

Nan , mais sérieusement , je suis un DRAGON !

…

Comment ça 'Et alors' ? C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait !

Je vous annonce que je fais partie intégrante des plus belles créatures que la terre est portée , et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire , c'est 'ET ALORS' !

Drago , calme-toi . C'est pas bon pour ton teint , tu va finir plus laid qu'une harpie au réveil si tu continue comme ça…

Hum , tu as raison.

Enfin , passons .

Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours…

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'SEULEMENT' quelques jours ?

Ey ! Je vous signale que c'est pas facile tout les jours de se renseigner sur ses origines !

Si vous en avez fini avec vos interruptions désobligeantes , je pourrais peut-être continuer.

Alors , comme je disais , j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours l'histoire de mes ancêtres…

Hu , hu ! Ca en jette quand on le balance comme ça , non ?

Euh , je penses que je devrais continuer… Alors , où en étais-je…

…

…

Ah , oui , je me souviens , l'histoire de mes ancêtres.

Voilà , c'était il y a bien longtemps , alors que les Elkarazs n'avaient qu'une poignée de milliers d'années.

Les dragons avaient eux-même été crées depuis seulement quelque centaines d'années…

Ciaran s'éleva haut dans le ciel cobalt , le vent glissant avec délices sur les écailles argentées qui recouvraient son corps.

_Son long cou de cygne ondula délicatement , mut par l'extase du vol propre au dragon._

_Le col du Prieur , dont les deux montagnes formaient les mains d'un pieux pèlerin qui priait avec une fougue et une foi inébranlable, se dressait de toute sa hauteur parmi les rares nuages clairs qui s'étalait timidement au delà de l'horizon._

_La chimère sentit une rafale dévier se course accompagné d'un gloussement on ne peut plus hilare._

_« Alors Ciaran , on compte les nuages pour sa maman , maintenant ? » lança le grand dragon noir , dardant avec malice ses améthystes sur lui._

_Le Grand Ailé argentée roula des yeux , n'empêchant pourtant pas un sourire amusé de se former sur ses lèvres._

_« Tiens , tiens , Bromatofiel. Alors , toujours aussi mâture à ce que je constate. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de double , je me trompe ? » répondit-il au tac au tac, plissant ses yeux bleus pour narguer sournoisement son aîné._

_Bromatofiel plissa les narines dédaigneusement et bifurqua brusquement vers le sol tout en criant une réponse._

_«Tu vois bien que non , sinon , ça ferais depuis longtemps qu'Haléa (1) aurait raconté notre rencontre à toutes l'assemblée de Citahal (2) pour empêcher le 'Duo infernal' de semer le 'trouble' parmi les humains ! » _

_La sarcasme se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_Ciaran ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés. Il précéda son compagnon par un atterrissage maladroit sur le sol ferme._

_« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il avec excitation. Ce n'était après tout pas tout les jours qu'on avait la chance de connaître le double du premier dragon. _

_On pouvait presque le voir trépigner d'impatience , le balancement de son cou devenant erratique et fébrile._

_Bromatofiel sourit malicieusement , Il fronça le museau avec fierté._

_« Wilfredion ! »_

_Ciaran en resta coi._

_LE Wilfredeion ?_

_Wilfredion , le maître des dragons ?_

_C'était un honneur que d'être sa chimère , même plus ! C'était incroyable !_

_Ciaran sentit alors une pointe de jalousie le titiller._

_Fort heureusement pour Bromatofiel , sa jalousie disparut bien vite , remplacée par une béatitude à en faire pâlir d'envie le ravi de la crèche._

_Lui , il avait le double parfait._

_Un vrai guerrier._

_Il est vraiment…Whaaaa ! Y'a pas de mot pour le décrire ! se dit-il s'écrasant minablement à terre tel un vieux flan , un sourire béat collé aux lèvres._

_« Euh…Ciaran ? Ow ! Ciaran! »_

_Pendant que son ami s'évertuait à le ramener à la réalité , la grande chimère argentée , elle , rêvait à sa moitié._

_Akhéris Malefoy (3)._

_Un prince déchu qui avait trahi sa famille en s'alliant à l'ennemi. Mais qui , heureusement , avait trahi (encore) le clan ennemi , conférant la victoire aux peuples d'Irah , terre des Malefoy. _

_Mais il y avait eut un problème…_

_Parce que même si Akhéris avait permis aux Irhiens de gagner la bataille, il n'en restait pas moins un traître , selon la grande lignée des Huriis (4)._

_Donc , étant considéré comme un traître , on le banni._

_Et il fut recueillit sur la terre de Citahal._

_C'était un jeune homme mince aux cheveux blonds et courts et aux yeux gris éclatant de bonté._

_Et Ciaran était tombé sous son charme (5)._

_« Et toi , Ciaran , ton double c'est qui ? » l'interrompit Bromatofiel._

_Ciaran eut alors l'intelligence de se relever prestement._

_« Hum , Akhéris Malefoy. »_

_Un jour , on sera enfin ensemble pour toujours , tu verras ! Et on aura plein de beaux bébés ! (6)_

_Constatant avec ébahissement que son ami était reparti ailleurs , loin dans son monde de rêves , Bromatofiel se transforma dans un craquement retentissant et s'éloigna en cueillant quelques fleurs pour Wilfredion, tout en sifflotant la dernière chanson futurement transmise de générations en générations._

(1) Haléa : elkaraz muse. Elle est réputée pour être une grande colporteuse de ragots et rumeurs en tous genres

_(2) Citahal : Cité appartenant à Laokeï , c'est le palais réunissant tous les Elkarazs et sous-Elkars (sous-dieux) lors d'événement important._

_(3)Akhéris Malefoy : Dans le livre , c'est le double de Bromatofiel et il est vraiment un prince déchu , mais vous en faîtes pas , il s'appelle pas vraiment Malefoy Il s'appelle Akhéris d'Irah , petit-fils du célèbre Duncan d'Irah (Vous verrez !)_

_(4)Huriss : Ancêtres des Dumbledore , comme quoi même l'avidité de pouvoir et la 'radinité' est héréditaire :P_

_(5)Euhhhh , vous en faîtes pas , hein , c'est pas un amour à sens unique et pas non plus un slash : les dragons sont hermaphrodites , même si Bromatofiel est un homme sur le plan humain , Ciaran peut être aussi bien femme ou homme sur le plan humain._

_(6)Vous en faîtes pas , Akhéris est pas zoophile  , il est simplement amoureux de Ciaran humaine ! (Vous en faîtes pas , y vont vraiment avoir des bébés ! Huhu ! ) _

Harry redressa ses lunettes furieusement avisant avec rage l'homme en face de lui.

« Plus sûr , n'est-ce pas ? » siffla-t-il douloureusement.

Albus Dumbledore aquiesca avec force , l'air mortellement sérieux.

Harry se leva , enragé.

« Il m'a battu ! Et c'est censé être l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi ! Vous êtes fou ! » hurla-t-il se retournant dans un envol de robes.

Albus Dumbledore jura dans sa barbe.

Cet enfant orgueilleux allait faire rater tout son plan ! Il avait déjà la présomption d'être le double de Bromatofiel , mais en plus , il fallait qu'il se révolte.

Sentant une jalousie écrasante s'emparer de lui , il leva , le visage haineux.

« Tu n'as pas le choix , Harry ! Tu retourneras chez eux , c'est ainsi ! »

Harry recula de quelques pas , comme foudroyé .

Son visage déjà pâle et barré d'une longue cicatrice sur la joue , se crispa douloureusement.

« C'est fini n, vous n'avez plus de contrôle sur moi » fit-il , doucereux « Non , plus jamais je ne vous écouterais … »

Il se précipita vers la porte et sortit en la claquant.

Dumbledore enrageait , cet enfant osait mettre en péril ses plans ?

« Non , ça ne se passeras pas comme ça… Il restera chez son oncle , qu'il le veuille où non… »

Un sourire malsain s'étala sur son visage ridé et il fit plus peur qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait , révélant ainsi sa vraie nature : Il était fou… Un fou avide de pouvoirs…


	4. Le maitre est il un homme?

**Titre **: Harry Potter et l'Echiquier des Rédempteurs

**Auteur(e)s** : Ann Read (Jedusor ou Black) & Aléa Read (ou Ready)

**Genre** : Fantastique , action , aventure , mystère , romance et horreur.

**Résumé** :

La quatrième année d'Harry Potter en compagnie d'un Dumbledore mort de jalousie et d'un dragon déjanté particulièrement câlin envers les humains et particulièrement les bruns à lunettes. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Drago , qui avait d'autres projets ô combien intérêssants pour le Boy-Who-Lived...

**Avertissements** : Attention ! Nous sommes navrées si nous ne l'avions pas dit auparavant , mais il y aura un slash (ou même plusieurs) dans cette fiction. Homophobes , rebroussez chemin , ou prévenez nous , nous vous avertirons les chapitres ou il y a slash ou mention de slash. Si vous êtes trop jeunes et que vous souhaitez tout de même continuer à lire , eh bien , c'est simple , contactez-nous.

**Rating** : Pour le moment PG , puis , rapidement , pour scènes sanglantes PG-13. (Ready : Evidement , avec une fan de Citron comme moi , il y aura évidemment du R , bien plus tard.)

**NdAnn** : Je suis désolée pour les fans ne supportant pas les slashs. Aléa à tellement insisté pour qu'on mette un slash , que j'ai pas pu faire autrement. (Je cite : « C'est où un slash ,ou c'est moi qui me barre ! ») Sinon , y'a du nouveau , comme vous pourrez le voir , enfin notre Harry rencontre le plus-si-mystérieux-mais-quand-même Bromatofiel ! ;)

**NdReady** : Pauvre Drago… Il en bave ce chapitre . Mais pour les fans de ce beau blond , ne vous inquiétez pas , Harry est toujours à la rescousse ! o

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

FleurDelacour : _kikoo! serieu kan j'ai lu ta réponse à ma review j'ai rien capté!lol dsl j'avai totalement oublié que j'avai commencé à te lire sur twwo!mdr! pourtan je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu oublier une fic aussi génial! se tape la tête contre le mur pour se punir de cette faute impardonnable Bon ca va mieux bref que disais je donc? ah oui j'adore trop cette fics! bravo bravo et encore bravo vous avez une imagination folle et vous êtes très talentueuses! bravo encore et comme j'ai vu que le chp 4 était déjà sur twwo je file le lire! Ah et merci bcp pour ce chp sur Drago seul petit rectification : DRAGO NE POURRA JMS DEVENIR AUSSI LAID QU'UNE HARPIE AU REVEIL!lol! bon j'arrete de divaguer!lol encore un immense bravo (dites le si je vous saoule avec mes félicitation)! bravo et à tt de suite sur twwo_

« Ready : J'apprécie vraiment les compliments , ça fait toujours du bien ! Et tu as raison , Drago ne pourras jamais être aussi laid qu'une harpie au réveil… C'est simplement sa paranoïa qui reprends le dessus :P

Ann : Merci ! TT Merci ! Tout ces compliments… c'est …snif J'adore ça ! lol ! »

moumoune : _rooo ce chapitre est GENIALLISSIMEMEGACOOLSUPERGIGABIEN ! j'adore vos idees ! alors vivement la suite ( jespere dans pas trop lontemp quand meme ) bisous_

« Ann : Toujours pleine d'énergie toi ! Mais sache que tu nous remonte toujours le moral ;)

Ready : C'est vrai qu'après une journée de dur labeur (Si on peu nommer ainsi une journée passée à roupiller dans un lit) , ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir de voir que des gens nous soutiennent ! »

Lovejock : _Ué elle est super, la suite !_

« Ann : Voilà la suite ! Sur un plateau et prête à engloutir !

Ready : Pas vrai hein ? Qu'elle est super ? SUPER-MODESTE METHOD ACTIVATION »

Bellatrix Lestrange : _je viens de lire ta ff en entiereé g dois dire kelle m'a plu_

« Ann : Ravie qu'elle t'es plue , on va essayer de continuer comme ça !

Ready : Ouais , ce sera pas dur , géniales comme on est ! SUPER MODESTE THE FIRST AND ONLY METHOD»

satya : _euh ready...jai ps vraiment compris ton histoire de frein de rougeur d'ordi et dascenseur tu peut mexpliquer parce que je croi que soit que je suit lente de la détente ou bien cest une expresion de chez vous que je connait pas parce que jai pas compris lool_

_halala harry va manger les pissenlit par la racine avec ce vieux fou(nah je laime bien labus habituellement mais je me mets dans le bit de l'histoire)sur le dos il est dangereux en plus _

non mais il y aurait til un présage de rencontre et damitier entre draco et harry ou peut etre une grande rivaliter(cest juste des supposition bien sur lool)

jai adorer jattend la suite avec imaptience

_a+_

« Ann : Ah , ne l'écoute pas ! Elle est chtarbée ! TT Quand elle disais que l'ascenseur était pris de rougeur , elle faisait une métaphore. Elle disais que nous recevions tellement de compliments , que l'ordi en faisait un court-circuit , et que maintenant , il rougissait au niveau des ascenseurs. C'est à dire les ascenseurs qui permettent de monter et descendre le texte !

Sinon , pour Harry et Drago , il y aura bien plus qu'une amitié ! (Merci Ready ! TT Je dteste quand tu me fait ce genre de chantage !) Drago est simplement en train de nous faire le 'Beurk ! Ce Potter est une plaie ! Je le déteste !' qui signifie en réalité 'Miam ! Potter a un cul d'enfer ! Ce que je peux l'aimer !' Enfin , toujours selon Ready.

Ready : Merci du compliment ! Et Ann , elle me demandait des explications à moi , pas à toi !

Ann : Elle aurait toujours pas compris si ça avait été toi ! Tu as un vocabulaire d'homme de Cro-Magnon ! Evite une botte qu'elle à faillit se prendre dans la face et lance un sourire narquois à Ready. »

_**¤ Chapitre 4 : Le maître est-il un homme ? ¤**_

Drago fulminait intérieurement.

Non mais oh ! C'était quand même lui qui avait eut l'idée !

De quel droit son père la retournait-elle contre lui ?

Drago Innocent Malefoy (1) mordit avec rage son oreiller , ses oreilles bourdonnantes ne lui donnant qu'une infime raison pour être pris d'un tel accès de colère.

Son père , l'_horrible_ mangemort traître à son maître , l'avait eut … et en beauté.

Mais , n'était-ce pas là toute l'ironie de la chose ?

Un Malefoy bernant un Malefoy.

L'expérience avait certes facilité la tâche , mais c'était un fait indéniable : Lucius Malefoy , troisième du nom , venait de mettre la plus belle raclée de toute sa vie à son fils.

« Au nom de Laokeï , comment ose-t-on faire pareil affront à la dernière demi-chimère sur cette terre ! »

Il laissa s'échapper un cri de rage , ignorant parfaitement , qu'en ce moment même , un adolescent de son âge aurait toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables d'être furieux… et qu'il n'en profitait même pas.

Quelle honte ! me direz-vous , Gaspiller ainsi de bonnes crises de colères ! Regardez-moi ce pauvre Drago ! Lui sait profiter de la colère quand elle vient !

Oui , mais il y a un '**mais**'…

Car la personne qui a toutes ces bonnes raisons de lâcher ces si délicieusement soulageant cris de fureur , n'est autre que la personne la plus naïve et innocente sur cette terre.

Une personne qui vient de recevoir une visite surprise qui l'a fortement ébranlée…

(1) NdReady : _Drago Innocent Malefoy_ J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tout en sachant que Dim en anglais veut dire borné , débile , stupide :P

_

* * *

__Une forte explosion retentit , à l'autre bout de la terre._

_Un nuage de poussière grise et lourde s'éleva dans le ciel cobalt , se détachant avec peine de leur origine._

_Bromatofiel se redressa , le visage de son fier ami couvert d'une couche de crasse._

_Le triomphe se lisait clairement sur son visage blanc , accompagné d'une grande suffisance._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et essuya fort peu discrètement ses mains couvertes de terre sur la magnifique robe de sorcier verte et argent qu'avait l'habitude de porter son ami._

_Le jeune garçon eut un grand sourire en observant le trou béant et particulièrement profond se détacher par son immensité de la plaine verte._

_Il était libre , enfin ! Après des années de long sommeil , il avait à nouveau un maître ! (Ready : Non , il n'est pas maso, petits pervers , il est heureux d'avoir un ami c'est tout !)_

_Faisant quelque pas hésitant , le brun soupira et se jeta dans le trou , déployant ses longues ailes d'onyx membraneuses. _

**oOOo**

_Une douce brise souleva le rideau de ses cheveux alors qu'il tendait le cou , tentant en vain d' apercevoir la silhouette ,qu'il espérait masculine, de son nouveau maître._

_Mais la chambre s'avérait vide et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit la moue , ses améthystes fixant avec lassitude la porte fermé._

_Car Bromatofiel était connue pour une patiente immense, mais… il était vrai qu'attendre la tête à l'envers , les doigts accrochées au rebord de la gouttière n'est pas la position la plus agréable qu'il soit._

_Il avait bien entendu déjà adopté l'enveloppe corporelle de la chauve souris , mais il n'avait aucunement envie d'apparaître à sa moitié sous cette forme hideuse, et le corps humain n'était pas connu pour sa grande agilité et capacité à rester collé au plafond._

_La chimère poussa un profond sourire et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague , tentant d'imaginer l'apparence physique de Harry Potter._

_Car c'était bel et bien le nom de sa moitié . Juste un problème : il connaissait le nom , mais ne connaissait ni l'histoire de sa vie , ni l'apparence de ce Potter._

_Bromatofiel aurait donc de **sérieux** problèmes avec Laokeï si il tombait sur la mauvaise personne._

_L'interrompant dans ses pensées , la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une personne qui s'affala sur le lit._

_Le brun tourna la tête brusquement , manquant de se faire un torticolis , et laissa tomber sa mâchoire au sol._

_Enfin… si on peut employer cette expression en considérant le fait qu'il était la tête à l'envers… Euh , bref !_

_Il était bouche bée devant la créature qui se dévoilait à ses yeux avides._

_Une silhouette fine et gracile, des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges, un nez droit et des pommettes hautes, des cheveux de soie noir tombant en mèches d'ébènes autour de son visage…_

_Mais le clou du spectacle était indéniablement les yeux._

_Deux émeraudes brillant comme les astres dans le ciel , dégageant tristesse et mélancolie , innocence et franchise._

_Deux perles en amandes qu'il fallait garder à jamais dans l'écrin de velours améthyste de sa rétine._

_Son corps , malgré sa fragilité et sa féminité , donnait l'impression d'une volonté de fer qui dévorerait tout obstacle sur son passage._

_Une puissance magique phénoménale, pratiquement invincible._

_Bromatofiel en était à présent certain alors qu'il se laissait tomber à terre souplement : Harry Potter était bel et bien sa nouvelle moitié -et certainement la plus belle qui soit-. _

**oOOo**

_Harry soupira pour la énième fois consécutive, tout en posant la dernière assiette sur la longue table._

_Longue , effectivement._

_Car il fallait bien une longue table pour attabler l'énorme-cachalot-qui-a-réussi-a-perdre-un-gramme-ô-miracle, abrégé à E.C.Q.A.R.A.P.U.G.O.M., comme le surnommait si affectueusement son cousin-survivant-qui-a-effectivement-bien-poussé-pendant-l'été._

_La voix si agréablement nasillarde de sa tante , tira le jeune Potter de ses élucubrations , revivant au ralenti la scène d'il y a trois jours._

_«Oui , Tante Pétunia , j'ai fini de mettre la table. » marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant les mains avec le misérable torchon qui était d'une saleté repoussante._

'_Au moins , tu ne saliras pas le notre avec tes mains qui produisent ces…anormalités !' avait dit sa Tante lors de ses 4 ans alors qu'elle le plaçait devant l'évier pour qu'il nettoie la vaisselle._

_« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends mon garçon ! Files dans ta chambre ! » le houspilla son Oncle déjà attablé. « Tu as de la chance qu'on t'ai accepté ici après ce que tu a fait à mon fils ! » siffla-t-il , en prenant une belle couleur prune. _

_Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre tout en se remémorant la scène avec Dudley._

_Il avait fait un cauchemar particulièrement choquant sur la mort de Cédric et s'était levé pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Malheureusement pour lui , son cousin était encore debout vidant le frigo en cachette._

_Et suite à une remarque vraiment déplaisante de la part de Dudley à propos des cris qui retentissait parfois dans sa chambre , sa magie avait cédé et le E.C.Q.A.R.A.P.U.G.O.M. s'était retrouvé incrusté dans le mur , criant au meurtre._

_Evidement , suite à cet incident , Harry avait eut droit 'à la plus belle correction de ta vie , mon garçon !', puis avait été jeté dans la buanderie où il était resté , assommé , jusqu'à ce que ses amis , inquiet du fait qu'il ne répondait plus à leur lettre , ai poussé Dumbledore à venir le chercher._

_Harry posa une main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta net ._

_Il avait une impression étrange , comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire._

_« Harry , tu devient parano… » souffla le brun , secouant la tête « … Et en plus tu parles tout seul ! » marmonna-t-il , levant les yeux aux ciel._

_Poussant la porte et la refermant derrière lui , il étira ses membres endoloris par les travaux forcés._

_Décidément , il était de plus en plus fatigué , constata-t-il en s'affalant sur son lit._

_Le survivant ferma les yeux , savourant l'ambiance paisible de la pièce._

_Il était prêt à s'endormir , tout ses membres détendus , lorsqu'un bruit mat le fasse sauter brusquement hors de son lit , baguette en main._

_/Attendez…Je rêve… Retournez en arrière. Play et … Voilà , arrêt sur image... Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! Y'a pas de garçon dans ma chambre qui a des ailes noires , des yeux de chat et qui porte une foutue robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai /_

_« Euh , maître , vous allez bien ? » demanda le garçon._

_C'en était trop et apparemment , les quelques neurones qui lui restaient après les heures de travail forcé et intensif , avaient décidé de se faire la malle._

_Attendez. Ce…garçon l'avait bien appelé maître ?_

_Harry se figea , complètement dans les vapes , avant de tomber lourdement face contre terre , sous les yeux ébahi du dragon qui trouvait que 'décidément les humains étaient bien fragiles mais que c'était ce qui les rendaient si mignons'._

* * *

Non mais vraiment ! 

Que croyait donc son père !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

¤ Moi , si ¤

/Petite Voix /

¤ Oui ? ¤

Juste un conseil , ferme-la

En effet , c'était catastrophique.

Drago n'aurait jamais du prononcer les mots fatidiques.

« Père ! Je ne me marierais qu'à une personne digne de mon rang ! A une sang-pur ! Pas à cette vulgaire catin qu'est Winona Hultberg ! »

Et son père , égal à lui-même , n'aurait jamais du répliquer.

« Eh , bien , Drago , mon fils, ton souhait sera donc exaucé : Avant la fin de l'année , tu te mariera avec Pansy Parkinson. »

_à suivre..._

Ann : Voilà , j'espère que ça vous a plut!

Ready : Voyons , Ann , avec de tels auteurs , ils ne peuvent qu'être comblés!

Ann: ... -- Aléa , un conseil : ferme-la.

Ready: Tiens? C'est pas la réplique de Drago ça?

Ann: Miracle! Elle a un cerveau!

Ready : Pardon?

Ann: Je retire ce que j'ai dit , elle a un grain de riz à la place de l'encéphale...

Ready: Tiens c'est bizarre. Si tu es Drago , ça veux dire que je suis PetiteVoix?

Ann: Oh! Elle a REFLECHIT! O.O

¤

Krystel : Bien, maintenant que nous sommes loin de leurs disputes , je vais pouvoir faire mon flash info!

En effet , il y a un sondage à la clé! (Je fais des rimes , moi , maintenant? Ô.o)

Quel couple préférez vous?

Harry/Drago

Harry/Bromatofiel

Harry/Akhéris et Drago/Bromatofiel

Ou un autre ? Dans ce cas là lequel?


End file.
